needless desires
by pikajow
Summary: 52 years after naraku's death, inuyasha gets pregnant by sesshomaru. the pup he conceived was special, unique, and a powerful demon was going to use it to it's impending advantage to bring back everyone's worst nightmare
1. Chapter 1

Needless Desires

Chapter 1

Clawed, calloused fingers swiped through the tall, grass, a soft, sad smile gracing my lips at the straw like texture that scraped lightly against my hand. My other hand clenched into a fist at my side, my heart throbbing in my chest as the presence I was always used to being there, wasn't there to comfort me anymore. Tears of sadness and loss developed in my eyes, causing a light stinging sensation that made me blink repeatedly so it would cease. I wasn't going to cry. I loved Kagome, I really did, but I didn't want to cry, not fifty years after her death, while she gave birth to our first pup. The pup never made it to take its first breath.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, looking up to the heavily clouded sky that threatened to release its tears as was I. I sniffed the air lightly, relishing as the moisture from an oncoming rain entered into my nostrils and spread into my lungs, causing a cold shiver to spread all over my body.

"Kagome," I whispered in sadness, almost feeling her warm hand caress my own lovingly, her long, ebony hair felt tickling the skin of my exposed wrist. But when I looked to my side, the sensations I always secretly loved vanished, leaving me alone in the flower bed I sat in, my eyes becoming stony, glazed over with emotion as I fought back tears again. A familiar scent of cherry blossoms withered in the wind.

"You are pathetic, half breed," a deep baritone voice stated coldly, my expression and emotions not even changing at Sesshomaru's uninvited presence. I didn't have the will to care anymore. "Get up," Sesshomaru ordered, kicking me to the ground when I didn't immediately obey his demand. I didn't care, he can kill me and I would have gladly escaped the recesses of hell to return to Kagome, he could have humiliated me and I would have let him, just as long he promised to bring her back.

As I lay there passively, gazing at the sky with glazed over, emotionless eyes; I expected Sesshomaru's sword Tokijin to cut my exposed throat in disgust of what I was, my heart almost craving the death that would follow it. I wanted to feel the burn of skin and muscle tearing, the thick moisture of blood seeping onto my skin, the scolding pressure in my veins. What I didn't expect was for Sesshomaru to lie on top of me, staring into my eyes stoically as his silvery white hair concealed our emotionless expressions from the world we've learned to live in.

I stared at him passively like he's done to me for so many years, Sesshomaru's eyes roaming my face as his warm breath ghosted over my lips and cheeks, its warmth breaking my passive visage, though only slightly.

"So vulnerable." He whispered. When Sesshomaru leaned in slightly and his lips brushed over mine with the touch of a feather, the sky rumbled, sending forth a heavy rainfall, drenching our combined bodies thoroughly in seconds. I didn't look away from Sesshomaru though, selfishly admitting to myself that I didn't want him to leave, fearing the prospect of being alone to fight for something I would lose against once again. I shivered when our lips finally met fully, Sesshomaru's soft and plush compared to my chapped, thirst stricken ones.

I didn't think as lips moved along lips, wallowing in the deliciously of touch, not registering clearly that this was my brother, let alone the brother who has hated me all my life for not being like him. My human thoughts and emotions let my youkai take temporary control, my eyes flashing red before I closed them, cutting off all ties to emotion, only feeling… only wanting.

Quickly the kiss became fevered and urgent, tongues exploring from between lips, engaging in a dance of lust and feral instinct, fingers hurriedly shedding unwanted clothing and sliding across warm skin that not even the rain could take away.

I released Inuyasha's mouth in favor of sweeter skin, panting heavily in arousal as I licked his neck, lapping at the soft, honey tan skin exposed. He tasted like fresh blood and snow, the combination causing me to shiver in a carnivorous need that caused my insides to tremble, my youkai roaring at me to take the hanyou now but I was stalling. Rin had only passed this morning, peacefully leaving the world I so willingly gave to her.

And here I was now, wanting to practically rape my little brother in a state of vulnerability, trying to regain the dominance and pride I had lost in a foreign emotion such as sadness. But why wasn't he rejecting my touch? Why did he seem just as vulnerable and wanting… why was the Inuyasha I once knew… broken? I blinked when Inuyasha whimpered like a kicked puppy, begging me without words to continue my ministrations. I honestly hadn't realized I had stopped. I kissed Inuyasha on the lips roughly, stroking his wakening manhood, Inuyasha whimpering pitifully for more. I didn't like this side of Inuyasha, but it was just too easy to take control. Dominance swelled in my chest as my youkai tried to force me to continue devouring the willing, and surprisingly submissive hanyou beneath me.

I looked over the shivering, whimpering pup, pride not swelling in my chest, but something malice, sinister replacing it. I ran clawed fingers over an exposed throat, feeling the pulse against the pad of my thumb as I brushed it over his jugular vein. My youkai wanted to claim this beautiful, and strong potential mate underneath my very body, knowing once he reached his first heat it would be possible, the first heat was a doorway to possibilities and treacherous fates for male and female youkai, and half demons were no exception.

Two hours ago when I had been searching for him, this thought had not approached to reveal itself, but now… A feral, carnivorous smirk pulled at my lips. This hanyou would be a strong potential mate indeed, and all I needed to do was claim him… I leaned down and scraped his throat with my long, dangerous fangs, lathing softly at the blood that seeped from the wound.

His heart beat raced against my slick appendage, his body heating up in the first side effects of his oncoming heat. I leaned up when Inuyasha pulled on my hair lightly to get my attention, my eyes narrowing in wonder at what I saw. His eyes were still their golden honey, but a deep crimson, red ring surrounded the dilated pupil, giving him the look a feline.

His lips were red and swollen from kissing, a deep blush purely of lust splashing across his cheeks like red paint on white paper. His hair was splayed around him, mixing with mud and water, giving it a slight ebony color due to the lack of light from the darkening skies. His usual scowl, creased face was relaxed and lustful, giving him a pure, innocent, and maybe even intoxicated visage. He looked like a fallen angel from the very skies that weeped above us, seeming to mourn his departure.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered, his voice higher pitched but husky. "Hn, I growled in impatience, grinding into him for some solution to the burning pressure in my groin, looking into his beautiful eyes stoically. "P…Please touch me," he whispered huskily, arching up to grind against my cock more roughly that was cradled between his spread thighs, a gasp of pleasure from the delicious friction escaping his parted lips, his tongue hanging out slightly, lightly licking at his bottom. My restraints crumbled under a world of ice.

I growled in insatiable lust and attacked his lips, nipping harshly at his bottom lip as I spread Inuyasha's legs further apart, a whimper finding its way past concealed lips. "That's it, whimper for me pup," I growled against his lips, releasing them to bite harshly on his right dog ear in a silent order for him to submit completely. Inuyasha whimpered and shrieked embarrassingly as I touched the opening of his anus with the pad of my finger, smirking at the natural lubricant his body created for his oncoming heat that immediately drowned it.

I released his ear, licking the blushing veins underneath sensitive tissue. Inuyasha shivered but his grip on my finger didn't let up, his human side almost visibly trying to regain control in the presence of pain. "Tell me Inuyasha, how bad you want to be my bitch," I growled into his dog ear, letting my breath tickle it teasingly, the act causing him to shiver and recoil as the sensitive appendage was assaulted; the foreign sensations evading his body like a wave of fire.

But he still wasn't fighting back, only fisting my hair as if afraid to be sucked in by the mud, seeming to return into the Inuyasha I once knew. I shook my head in denial, the feel of something burning in my stomach almost painfully, but strangely exhilarating, but painful all the same. I whimpered and arched into Sesshomaru, crying out when my hard length rubbed against his own, the friction it produced not enough. I wanted more feeling… more touch.

I gasped and moaned loudly when Sesshomaru grabbed my length, his touch causing electrifying pleasure to sprint up my spine and back down to my cock, causing it to drip precum that puddle in my belly button. I arched my back and bucked wildly, trying to buck into his hand without getting losing sensitive skin by his deadly, poison producing claws.

"Sesshomaru," I moaned wantonly when that sinfully delicious hand pumped once roughly, Sesshomaru leaning down to capture my lips in a fiery kiss, dominating my slack mouth easily. I whimpered in loss when the hand was pulled away from my straining cock, not letting me reach the impending release I craved. Sesshomaru nipped my lips in a carnal need that I was sure to fulfill. "Shush pup," Sesshomaru chided stoically as he reached down to align himself, my eyes becoming wide with virgin fear when I looked down to see.  
"It's not going to fit," I kept whimpering as Sesshomaru tried to push past the tight ring of muscles of my virgin hole, growling at the resistance my body provided. "Relax, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snarled, slapping my ass to emphasis his order. I whimpered and hesitantly relaxed the best I could, Sesshomaru's engorged head popping past the tight ring of muscle, the added pressure Sesshomaru was producing causing it to slide in all the way by accident. A pained whimper was heard all throughout the Western Lands.

I tried to catch my breath as I sloppily licked away the tears staining my little brother's cheeks and temples in apology, groaning at the tight heat surrounding my cock. "You feel so good," I whispered huskily into his ear, Inuyasha whimpering pitifully in the pain he was sure to be in. "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha sobbed in pain, licking my sweat slick neck to distract himself from the hordes of unbearable pain. Even though my youkai disagreed, I stayed still, not wanting to rip the birth canal and cause him to not produce pups. Ignoring the hot, immense pressure engulfing my cock, I licked Inuyasha's lips to get him to relax a little, sighing in relief when his tongue licked back, albeit sloppily.

I waited for Inuyasha's pain to pass, nearly losing my restraint when he clenched his muscles around my cock, a deep groan of want seeping through my clenched teeth. "It's okay…y…you can move," Inuyasha whispered shakily, grabbing onto my shoulders as softly as he could without tearing my skin. I lost my restraints and pulled out, slamming back into his inviting, wet hole, the natural lubricant his body produced helping me move easier within his willing body.

Inuyasha howled and arched his chest, his claws tightening on my shoulders, shredding my skin and producing blood. "Ow! Be gentle you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled, the little, feisty hanyou I once knew finally returning. I would have chuckled if it was in my character do so. 'Take it like the bitch you are half breed," I growled as I pulled out and thrust in again, Inuyasha tearing at my skin with his claws as a scream that wasn't fully pain escaped his lips. "… Stop… it…it hurts," Inuyasha whimpered, unknowingly feeding my sadistic side.

I sped up my pace to tear more screams of pleasurable pain from him, careful to not actually hurt him severely, restraining some of my strength. We still had a lot to do and being not able to bare my pups would make him useless, once again. "Does it really hurt, Inuyasha," I sneered into his face, Inuyasha closing his eyes as a blush of something besides lust dusted his cheeks. The ignorant pup radiated waves of humiliation, his now fully hard cock showing the arousal it caused.

I bit my lip and turned my head away from Sesshomaru to not feel the full intensity of his gaze, whimpering when he hit that painfully pleasurable spot that caused electricity to spread all over my body. My toes curled in the mud as I fought not to scream at its intensity, humiliated and aroused beyond the comprehension of any thought. "I hate… you," I whispered, trying to push away the fear that was starting to pool in my stomach when I felt fangs scrape against my exposed neck, producing a delicious pain that caused me to squirm in a need I was trying to squish.

"Yes, and I hate you, little brother," Sesshomaru growled in my ear, thrusting a little harder into me for emphasis. White pooled into my eyes like a rushing pool of water, my blood rushing into my ears as I arched into a painful stance, releasing with a scream onto my chest and Sesshomaru's hand. I bit into his neck as a growl escaped my sore throat, my eyes flashing red.

I groaned in slight pain at the bite and as Inuyasha's muscles clamped down onto my length, the catastrophic pressure causing my cock to pulse in my oncoming release, my stomach on fire as my release rushed out in a wave of blistering pleasure and into my willing lover, my eyes bleeding red as I sank my teeth into the juncture of his left shoulder and neck, moaning at the blood that gushed into my mouth. It was sweet like the ripest plum, even though human blood ran through his veins.

In the forest of Inuyasha, an unknown presence watched the two brothers, a crazed grin on her blue lips. "Priestess, let's go, I've seen enough," a little girl with raven colored hair and lavender eyes said, turning away from the scene that sickened her so much. The woman nodded at the little girl and turned to follow after her, turning her head to get one last glimpse of the two brothers. Her blue lipped grin stretched her face till it split in half, her sharp teeth glistening even though there was no light. "In due time Inuyasha, in due time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: In every story I read Sesshomaru saves Inuyasha, he's a demon, not a god.

I shook in selfish pleasure as Sesshomaru's seed filled my twitching orifice, my body milking his length for all of his so badly wanted seed. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru purred in pleasure before he kissed me, his breathe entering and leaving his nose heavily, the heated oxygen ghosting over my cheeks and closed eyelids in a flood of warmth. I moaned and arched up slightly, wanting more of his almost endless warmth, opening my eyes when I noticed that his body was shaking over mine slightly. It almost seemed like…he wasn't trying to laugh.

I pulled away to ask him why he was laughing and had to lay my head on the ground when he tried to reclaim the kiss almost immediately, only to get caught by his hand that ensnared itself in my hair, holding me in place as his lips descended over mine, his tongue lashing out at my lips in hope for entry. I shook my head no and a lopsided smirk pulled at my lips when Sesshomaru growled in a silent order for me to submit, his body putting its entire weight on me to keep me in place.

"Open your mouth pup," Sesshomaru growled, my demon that was slowly loosing its control doing as he bid, my human side almost recoiling back in disgust when recognition dawned in. 'This isn't normal' my human side growled in disgust as Sesshomaru's tongue plundered into my mouth, stealing the taste greedily and replacing it with his own. He tasted like cinnamon and cherry blossoms, the unnatural combo never tasting so good. 'This is wrong' my human side growled as it took its full control, scattering my demon side till it once again lay dormant in my split soul.

My eyes that had unconsciously closed fluttered open, my ears laying flat against my head as I growled, no longer under the spell of lust and want. I raised my hands to push Sesshomaru away, Sesshomaru growling in a threatening manner that had me wanting to just recoil and submit for some reason, anger, shame, and humiliation rolling off me in waves as he thrust into me lightly, his cock semi hard. I pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, trying to push Sesshomaru away but failing miserably, Sesshomaru easily catching my flaying wrist and pinning them above my head, his teeth bared at me in anger and irritation.

"Get off me," I growled with my fangs bared in anger and disgust. "Why are you so eager to push me away, when you're the one that begged for my touch, Little Brother," Sesshomaru sneered, not releasing Inuyasha even as he struggled with all his strength. "Let me go, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, saying his name like he was trying to spit it out in disgust. "I will not take such talk from my mate," Sesshomaru snarled, his free hand raising and back handing the struggling hanyou.

Inuyasha's head snapped to the side painfully, the bruise that was forming disappearing just as fast. Inuyasha just lay there as he tried to blink away the tears the pain induced, his mud stained hair covering his face from his seething, yet stoic brother. "M…Mate?" Inuyasha whispered after a while of pregnant silence that had ensnared the brothers as quietly as the wind. The rain still pounded onto them but neither seemed to notice, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha so silent the slightest drop of water was equivalent to a sonic boom.

"I…" Inuyasha growled, his whole body tensing, ripping a hiss of discomfort from his throat when he clenched on his brothers semi hard length, the older not having removed it after they had finished their desperate time of intimacy. "I… I am not your mate," Inuyasha growled in pure hatred and mortification, managing to get one hand free due to the lack of friction because of the mud that covered most of his body, slashing his claws across Sesshomaru's face with a snarl of anger, the older pulling away slightly in the presence of the unexpected pain. It was enough for Inuyasha to squirm away, using the mud and his apparent nakedness to his advantage. He resisted flinching in disgust when he felt his brother's length leave his body with a sickening pop, the sick, almost empty feeling left in his lower regions making him want to vomit.

Inuyasha got up to his feet and snarled, baring his fangs menacingly, not caring he was naked, just wanting for Sesshomaru to never, never touch him again. He felt dirty and wrong, his stomach twisting in knots in the unwanted sensation of his brothers cum inside his all too willing, and dirty body. He felt it; it was slowly sliding down his inner thigh. "Cease this nonsense, pup," Sesshomaru growled, touching his already healed cheek, looking at his blood with little interest.

His eyes looked lazily up to Inuyasha, something malice, sinister boiling behind his usually stoic visage. "To harm me would do you no good Inuyasha, especially sense you'll be so vulnerable when you carry my pup," Sesshomaru taunted, licking his bloodied fingers clean like a dog would do his injured paw. "Unless you wish to be raped by a wandering male, I suggest you come with me," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly, his eyes flickering over my nude body in a small amount of interest, but I saw the lust that was slowly bubbling.

I growled in anger and looked to my clothing, the fire rat haori and hakama's stained through with mud, barely recognizable from the mud itself. Damn. I watched as my little brother thought over what I just said in his head, a sneaky smirk pulling at my lips. Of course Inuyasha didn't know that once he was mated and pregnant most demons would bypass him like he didn't exist, especially with the scent of me layering his own so thoroughly. I breathed in deeply, inhaling my scent that almost made his own nonexistent. My youkai growled in approval, its growl also running through me, coming out in an almost cat like purr as it rumbled in my chest.

"You… You're lying!" Inuyasha yelled at me is disbelieving rage, his body slowly moving towards our discarded clothing, a snarl pulling at my lips as I bared my fangs, my youkai loving the boy's eagerness to not obey and submit. 'It would be so much fun to break him,' my youkai growled, providing me images of Inuyasha strapped down to the bed in my chambers, his hair flaring like white fire around him, his skin red from humiliation and want, his belly slightly swollen from the pup he was fated to carry.

I growled in approval and startled Inuyasha slightly, the hanyou faltering in his stealthy footsteps. It was the perfect opportunity I didn't want to waste. I ran at him at full speed, poison hissing from my claws with a sickly green glow, Inuyasha's eyes widening in slight fear as he jumped up into the air to avoid the attack. I smirked maliciously and grabbed his ankle before he could get to far, my poison burning his skin with an almost snake like hiss, tearing a scream of pain from my little brother. I snarled as I pulled him down, slamming him into the ground with a splash as mud and water catapulted around us from the force, forming a wall that crumpled all to quickly as gravity took back over.

I tried to keep my eyes open as the throbbing pain of poison spread all throughout my body, swirling through my veins with a scorching wave of agony, my head pulsing so vibrantly it hurt just to keep my eyes open. I just wanted to close them but knew I couldn't, not when I was still in this assholes presence. "You shouldn't fight me so hard, little brother," Sesshomaru stated stoically, kneeling at my right side, his eyes roaming over my mud covered body, watching as his poison traveled up my veins, giving them a soft bluish purple color.

I knew the dosage he gave me wasn't fatal; the poison was used more to punish me than to kill me. I watched Sesshomaru with a pained, glazed over stare, biting my tongue to hold in my screams of agony. I didn't want to satisfy him with my pain by giving him proof verbally. "You're a beautiful creature, half breed," Sesshomaru mentioned as if almost an afterthought, reaching out with his hand and running his fingers slowly up my exposed thigh, his claws no longer hissing with venom but still biting flesh, creating a long red line on honey tan skin.

The rain still poured down on the two brothers, cooling the heated skin of Inuyasha but at the same time the small drops caused a ferocious agony to ripple all throughout his body with their intended touch.

I watched my little brother with a bored interest, already knowing the pain he was in and how close he was to losing conscious in the presence of such pain, wanting it to happen so I wouldn't have to deal with this perpetulent brat much longer. "My lord," a soft voice called, Sesshomaru's head snapping around to see who had called him, his eyes spotting a little girl who had her head bowed, her long ebony hair pulled into a perfect French braid that fell over her left shoulder, her skin alabaster pale and her kimono was soaked through, her all lavender kimono designed with red cherry blossoms that only designed the bottom of her kimono, the beautiful petals shielded by mud in some places.

Her ears were pointed and her hands that lay limply at her sides were clawed, fisting every now and then in possible nervousness. She was a full demon. I sniffed the air but could only smell Inuyasha and I, the girls scent seeming dulled in a way. I stood up gracefully and faced her fully, not caring to cover up my nudity from slightly fluttering eyes. "What is it you want?" I asked with slight irritation seeping into my voice, the young demon not even flinching. "Forgive me; I am Kyoko, a resident of your lands. I have a question to ask of you. …If Inuyasha was in fact pregnant with your pup right now, do you think it wise to have such a poison in his blood stream?" the little girl asked, still not looking up to my eyes.

I resisted the urge to frown, looking to Inuyasha, the half breed barley keeping his eyes open, blood seeping from his lip and onto his chin as he tried not to scream, the rain washing away the evidence to make it look like it was not even there in the first place. She was right but he shouldn't be fertilized, not yet anyway. I looked back to the little girl and noticed she too was looking at Inuyasha, a sort of saddened sympathy in her eyes. "You wish to break such a fragile creature, my lord? A being who has more purpose then you and I combined?" the girl whispered, looking to me in almost slow motion, her lavender eyes almost seeming dark, lifeless, emotions no longer bubbling in those eyes of stone.

I resisted the urge to growl at this girls incompetence, poison hissing from my claws but I did nothing but stare at her, the girl giving me the same stare in turn. "What I do with the half breed does not concern you, little girl, he is my mate and I will do as I wish with his body," I nearly growled, the girls lips that were once in a straight line pulling down into a frown of displeasure, lightning lighting up the sky above us, the girl's pupils bleeding a scorching red, but the iris color stayed the same, the unusual act making me frown in confusion.

"Your father would not approve, Sesshomaru," the girl hissed, the lightning becoming brighter though it didn't make a sound. A snarled pulled at my lips as I launched myself at her in an unrestrained anger, my youkai wishing for her blood to stain the ground she stood on. "So reckless, my lord," the girl growled, her hand rising slowly yet it all seemed to happen too fast. Lightning struck down and touched her extended hand, yet it did not shock her, the girl's eyes never leaving mine as a smirk pulled at her lips, her hand slowly rising higher and higher, seeming to be engulfed in a sort of blue cloud that appeared out of now where, her hand still visible through the blue electric cloud. The electricity was eating away at her skin, exposing vulnerable red muscle and bone.

"SIN," the girl growled maliciously, shooting a bolt of blue electricity into the sky instead of at me, my claws only inches from her exposed throat. "You don't deserve him, my lord," the girl whispered, her body exploding into tiny blue particles from where she once stood, my claws close to tearing the throat that was no longer there. I snarled and looked around, growling low in my throat when I realized every trace of her was gone… and so was Inuyasha.

I roared in anger as I turned around everywhere searching for him and the girl, my red eyes seeing only a small shadow that quickly disappeared into the forest of Inuyasha just as fast as it came. I ran in the direction of the shadow, tearing down trees and slicing down anything that got in my way. But I never found the owner of the shadow, it was gone. My mate was gone.

"Priestess, do not disturb him," Kyoko whispered distractedly, black eyes with brown pupils portraying the little girl like a mirror when the blue lipped woman turned to her companion. "Why do you treat him so kindly Kyoko, he is merely a half…" Lips sealed shut when a glare was directed at the priestess, Kyoko softening her glare and simply sighing away her agitation. "He may be a half breed but he is MY half breed. Do not forget your place Priestess," Kyoko chided calmly, turning away from the skies that hovered over the forest of Inuyasha and looking to the priestess, a small smile pulling at her lips at her companions crest fallen expression.

"Come here priestess; let me show you my forgiveness," Kyoko whispered, waiting for the priestess to stand up and sit before her, her head bowed in sadness and jealousy. "Do you love him… more then you love me?" the priestess whispered, Kyoko frowning slightly. "No, he is merely a vessel, do not assume such a prospect," Kyoko whispered, leaning up and kissing the taller woman on the lips, loving the cold, lifeless skin against her warm lips. Reluctant at first, the priestess didn't kiss back, but when Kyoko reached her hand up and lightly groped her breast she moaned, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, lathing Kyoko's tongue lovingly as she slowly lied down in the grass around them so the little girl could lay on top of her. "I will show you my love," Kyoko whispered when she pulled away from the kiss, the priestess nodding her head with half lidded eyes, reclaiming the chaste kiss, her eyes fluttering closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Needless Desires

Summary: 52 years after Naraku's death, Inuyasha gets pregnant by Sesshomaru. The pup he conceived was special, unique, and a powerful demon was going to use it for its impending advantage to bring back everyone's worst nightmare.

Chapter 3

Authors note: This is becoming one twisted story and I'm only three chapters in. Wow. Oh and our little girl Kyoko attempts to act.

"Mommy!" an excited voice called happily, honey golden eyes looking up, a smile pulling at rose petal pink lips. Silverfish white hair swayed as a woman who wore a red kimono leaned down, opening her arms and letting a little figure run into them, the little figure hiding its face in its mothers red kimono, fisting it in its small hands as its mothers arm embraced it lovingly, the mothers head lying on its shoulder as they were slowly engulfed by fire, neither making a sound as their skin was burned, their bodies and surroundings burning like paper in a fire as it engulfed them whole. "My dear Mitsuru…"

I gasped as my eyes opened, my heart beating so hard in my chest I heard it in my ears, the sound reminding me of the ocean on the full moon. I felt hot and disoriented my arms heavy and my legs numb but I forced them to move, my hands fisting the dirt as I grabbed for something that would cause enough friction, managing to get into a sitting position though the act caused a great pain all over my body.

I could hardly see because my vision was blurred so I tried to use my sense of smell and ears to figure out where I was, only to come up empty. My senses were dulled to that of a mere human, yet, I knew I wasn't in that form because of the ears twitching on the top of my head and my claws that were starting to dig into my palm, staining the earth with my blood.

I was frightened. I couldn't remember much besides Sesshomaru, I remember hearing his voice but I couldn't make out the words, his body only a white blur in my memory. I shook my head violently to clear my senses. But only groaned when I became dizzy, my head becoming light headed and airy, seeming ready to leave my shoulders. My arms became weak and I fell back into the dirt, moaning in pain as I tried my hardest not to cry. I was alone, possibly injured, and disoriented, and the dirt under my hands only indicated one thing. I was vulnerable to any passing human or demon, and there wasn't a damn thing I couldn't do but wait to die.

I closed my eyes and thought back to all those times I was vulnerable and my friends and love were there to help me, protect me. I remember Shippo, the little kitsune who was cowardly but childish and loyal, protecting Kagome and fighting anyone who dared harm her, even though most the time I had to step in to help him because he wasn't strong enough. I haven't seen him in twenty years though; ever sense he left to that kitsune prank school. I felt a small smile pull at my lips at the memory, remembering how a pregnant Sango was crying as she held him tightly, the kitsune's face red as he tried to breathe.

My lips pulled down into a frown as I thought about if Sango and Miroku were still alive; I knew their kids were because I see them from time to time, mostly their oldest Hideaki but were they? I snorted softly at my own thoughts, not wanting to get to deep into a dark twisted possibility that was most likely to not be true. I sighed and opened my eyes again to see if a little shut eye helped with my dilemma, blinking them a few times when it was still a little fuzzy, making everything look like it was crawling.

Eventually it cleared enough that I could see without feeling nauseous, frowning a little when I saw a fire not too far away from me, its heat waves keeping my body warm so I wouldn't freeze to death. Of course I probably wouldn't have anyways but in my current condition it was probably necessary. I stared into the flames for a while, watching as they mingled and joined together only to split only seconds later.

It was a beautiful dance but I couldn't watch it forever without feeling lethargic, so I averted my eyes and looked to my surroundings, assessing the situation. I was surrounded by thick trees and shrubbery, indicating I was most likely in a forest. Birds no longer chirped because the sun had gone down a long time ago, stars have taken over the sky, surrounding the luminescent moon like an ocean.

It was beautiful, majestic even. The oceans of stars made me want to touch them, to swim in them and feel the coldness of water against my warm skin. "You should be sleeping," a calm voice announced, my head snapping to the fire, the red and yellow flames portraying only a shadow in the herd of trees. I kept my eyes on that shadow but did not speak, my eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice a little sharper then I intended.

The shadow that was slowly dancing with the flames came closer, though only a body could be seen, the face still hidden in the flames. The person wore a lavender kimono, the ends covered in mud but yet, some red cherry blossoms decorated it, the mud covering most of them. The person seemed hesitant, as if afraid showing their face would cause them a great, painful death. My expression didn't soften though, not when I was still vulnerable and in unknown territory. "I'm sorry if I seem hesitant, but, I do not know if it would be wise if I get any closer. I do not wish to frighten you…" the voice trailed off as I frowned further, just realizing the voice was small, high pitched.

The voice was that of a child, like Kagome's brother when he was younger, though it was more feminine. I swallowed thickly and forced myself to relax enough so it wouldn't look like I would kill anything that moved, the body relaxing, though only slightly. "It's okay," I finally replied, waiting for the girl to show her face. The body shifted before slowly coming closer, the face becoming more distinguished. The girl was relatively small, her features rounded and slightly chubby, exposing youth and vitality.

Her hair was braided in one long French braid that reached her waist even though it was pulled over one shoulder, her eyes the loveliest of lavender and her stare was warm, inviting. I didn't miss the pointed ears though, or her clawed fingers, tensing up slightly again. The girl saw this and immediately receded back into the shadows slightly, giving me and her a little more space. "I apologize; I didn't mean to agitate you. I just… My older sister found you and I just wanted to help. I know most demons would not like you because you were a half breed but I just… I just wanted to help." She stopped her rambling when I raised an eyebrow, her face flushing red, the act kind of cute on her.

"You talk a lot, don't you kid?" I asked, breaking the heavy silence that had descended over us. The girl blushed even darker if it was possible. "I'm sorry," she whispered, my eye brows raising up and disappearing into my hairline when she fell to her knees, her head touching the ground and her hands next to it, holding her up so it looked like she was praying to a frightening god. "Forgive me; I will try my hardest to get better! Big sister and you can help me and I'll be the greatest demon who you ever met, I promise!" she yelled, my teeth biting into my lip so I wouldn't laugh and offend her.

"There's no need for that and get up, I'm a half breed, I should be bowing to you not the other way around," I muttered, the girl looking up from the dirt, sympathy and determination in her eyes making them even more intense, more defined. I frowned a little when I realized the girl really wasn't playing when she spoke those words. 'What was wrong with her, didn't she know that half breeds aren't good news,' I thought, starting to think this girl was just mocking me in a form of sick entertainment. "You are beautiful, half breed or not, you don't deserve to be treated so badly," she whispered, her eyes becoming sad and solemn, pulling her knees into her chest as she gazed into the fire, her eyes glazed over.

I stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything and make her cry; I was never good with crying females. I instead sighed, trying once again to sit up so I could sit against a tree trunk, feeling a little awkward and vulnerable just lying down. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth when I tried to sit up, my hands shaking in over exertion but I forced them to carry me, managing the small distance to the tree and resting against it, exhaling deeply as I put all my weight on the bark and relaxing as much as I could, my back tense from laying down for so long.

When I opened my eyes I nearly gasped, just realizing that I was no longer in my fire rat haori and hakama's, instead a dark blue haori and black hakama's adorned my body, the garments even looser then my old ones and way more comfortable. A black obi was what kept my close up and closed, my sword Tetsusaiga attached to my obi, its presence calming me. "I'm sorry about your other clothes, my sister found them but they were beyond repair," the girl admitted, seeming to read my thoughts.

I looked up and saw she was still not looking at me, her posture more relaxed though, her arms laying at her sides, running through the dirt distractedly. "That's why she left me in charge, she went to a place down north, she said she knew somebody who could fix anything if you pay her the right amount," she muttered, talking more to herself then to me. I nodded anyways and sighed, just realizing I didn't know her name when I opened my mouth, almost saying Rin by accident. This girl was a lot like Rin, a little quiet but other than that they could have been twins. "So um, I know this is a little late, but what is your name?" I asked, the girl's eyes meeting mine momentarily as she thought over something, her eyes a little glazed over.

"It's… Kyoko," she finally announced, a small smile coming to her lips as she giggled, pointing a dirt covered finger at me. "And what's your name Mr. Slow," she giggled teasingly, a small smirk touching my lips. Yup, definitely like Rin. "It's Inuyasha," I replied, half heartedly throwing a fallen tree branch at her. She easily dodged it and laughed, babbling between laughs and gulfs of air about my terrible aim. I smiled, feeling good that I was able to change her solemn demeanor; glad I wouldn't have to deal with a crying female tonight.

"My aim's not that bad," I snapped half heartedly, no actual heat in my voice. It only made her laugh harder, her face so red she could have easily been mistaken for a talking tomato. I shook my head and leaned more against the tree, feeling tired and drained beyond comprehension. My body was still sore and this tree wasn't helping but the girl's high pitched, though airy laughter was calming, my eyes slowly fluttering closed as I succumbed to sleep, dreaming of Kagome, the woman I loved, and lost.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Needless Desires

Summary: 52 years after Naraku's death, Inuyasha gets pregnant by Sesshomaru. The pup he conceived was special, unique, and a powerful demon was going to use it for its impending advantage to bring back everyone's worst nightmare.

Chapter 4

Authors note: This chapter is going to be a little different hopefully, just bare with me.

"I want to set you free…" the clouded, dark skies wept in mourn and anger as an unidentifiable blur of red and white raced through the protective shrubbery of old, peeling oak trees, its destination unknown. "Don't you want to be free?" The red and white blur leaped unceremoniously into the air, wet, silverfish white bangs hiding dark, sinister features. "Inuyasha?" The scent of blood reeked and tainted the air with its presence. Clawed fingers tore into bark, leaving four, angry looking slashes that caused the tree to lean to one side as half of it was sliced through. "Look at me…' That voice echoed in the air, giving it a heavy tension that could never be lifted or sliced through, only felt.

"You're not a monster…" "Inuyasha!" a booming, anger filled voice yelled as a large boomerang flew by the white and red blur, scraping the flesh of its crimson stained cheek, causing it to sizzle and blister. "Tell me, what you cherish most…" Golden honey eyes looked from beneath silverfish white bangs, their depths so deep and so brutally marred with sadness that even the darkness could not rival it. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha wake up!" someone was yelling, the entire world shaking with its urgency. "I can't… Kagome… Kagome needs me." It was so hot, the atmosphere was heated to extreme degrees that left me sweating and panting, my lungs rejecting the air I breathed in causing me to cough it back up violently. "Inuyasha! Wake up please!" Someone yelled my body unable to respond to the voices request. Something was calling for me, pulling my very soul to it. I couldn't… I didn't want to move.

"Kagome…" I whispered, groaning lightly as I felt someone grab me by the collar of my clothing and attempt to drag me away, my body almost literally unable to move. Something… someone was holding me there. "Open your eyes Inuyasha! Open them now!" Someone yelled, dropping me back onto the ground and slapping my cheek, the pain so surreal I was starting to feel fear. What if it wasn't a dream? What if it was all an illusion? A lie? I groaned lightly as I tried to open my eyes, but at the same time I was afraid too, my mind and body still too tired to weak.

Everything suddenly became still, became quiet. Slowly, ever so slowly Inuyasha opened his eyes, seeing luscious green trees and flowers surrounding him, the luminescent sun lighting up the world as it shown down. "You shouldn't fight him Inuyasha, you'll only get hurt," a familiar voice scolded, his head snapping to his right side, gasping when he saw Kagome… his love. She looked up from his shoulder, her ebony hair falling over her shoulders and cascading down her back, her brown eyes staring into his own, the love and affection masked by a wall of worry.

"Kagome," he whispered, Kagome giving him a strange look. "Are you okay Inuyasha? You look a little pale," she chided with concern, touching his forehead with her hand, a tear escaping from his eye when he actually felt her touch, her skin warm and slightly calloused from using her bow and arrow, the skilled fingers lightly scraping his skin. His eyes fluttered closed as a sob built in his throat, his hands instinctively pulling her into an embrace, their lips meeting in a rush of love, Kagome gasping at his sudden action.

He pulled away from her soft lips, tears falling down his cheeks as he put my head on her shoulder, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs as he held her close, Kagome as rigid as a rock. "You have never let go, have you? Even after all these years," Kagome whispered her voice deeper, more stoic. He pulled away and looked up, gasping and pulling away from the embrace when he realized Kagome was gone, Sesshomaru having taken her place. "Stay away from me Sesshomaru," he growled his ears flat against his head, my fangs bared in fury.

"Where's Kagome!" he growled, Sesshomaru's golden honey eyes staring him down, his lips nonmoving. "Let go Inuyasha," he finally whispered, taking a step towards him. "No!" he screamed, pulling out Tessaiga, the sword letting out a ferocious growl as it was pulled from its sheath, the once small, pathetic sword becoming a huge beautiful, intimidating weapon, Sesshomaru not even recoiling in its presence. "Bring her back bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged in a blind rage, swinging in a downwards arc.

Sesshomaru easily stopped it with an invisible barrier, Inuyasha pulling the sword away and growling. Inuyasha was about to use his Meidō Zangetsuha but before he could even take in a breath Tessaiga was pulled from his grasp and he was pinned to the dirt floor, his hands pinned by his wrists above his head, Sesshomaru sitting on his legs so he couldn't kick out, Inuyasha growling up at his captor. "She's dead Inuyasha, she will always be dead!" Sesshomaru hissed, Inuyasha struggling beneath him, trying and failing to hold back tears of rage and sadness.

"Shhh shhh," Sesshomaru hushed softly when Inuyasha started to sob quietly, his entire body shaking. "Get away from me," Inuyasha sobbed pitifully, unable to move as Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed him, his lips touching his own feathery light, Inuyasha sobbing a little harder. He didn't want this, he didn't want his touch, he didn't want him to be near him, and he didn't want him so close because he knew his body would react without his permission

He whimpered when Sesshomaru grinded his hips against his, hating his blood as it rushed to his lower regions, giving Sesshomaru his desired effect. "No," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru shushing him lightly. "It'll be okay, just surrender to me Inuyasha, give me your heart," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha shaking his head no, his body to weak to fight back, his every being submitting to his captor, his mate. But in his mind, he would never submit. "No, I don't want this," Inuyasha whimpered, turning his head away as he tried to keep from looking into those stoic golden eyes, tried to keep from watching those lips that only spoke lies.

"She would want you to let go, don't you think? Do you think she would want you to mourn, to cry so pitifully?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, his breath cascading over his face and neck, causing him to shiver. "You can't say that about her, you never even cared to know about her so stop telling me these lies and leave me alone," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru frowning. "I may not have known her like you did Inuyasha, but I know enough to know what she would want for you to do. She knew she was going to die Inuyasha, all humans do," he replied, watching Inuyasha's face for a reaction.

He knew being nice was something he usually didn't do but he had to be right now if their bond was to be fully complete. The ritual for mating was nothing like a human ritual. Physical and mental markings are what seal the bond between mates, the submissive in the relationship would continue to reject the male and abort the child if the bond is not sealed. Mentally, the submissive can tell its body to abort the baby if the submissive is not owned because no female wants to carry a baby who will have no father to protect her and the child. Sadly, Inuyasha was no exception.

He needed Inuyasha to select him as his mate, he didn't have to love him but just trust him, in the process the bond can be sealed and he could fully claim Inuyasha. He growled softly and rubbed his cheek against Inuyasha's, Inuyasha relaxing slightly under his with the soft caress. "Stop," Inuyasha whispered pitifully, his body telling me otherwise. "Do you never want to be alone again Inuyasha? Do you want someone to love you no matter your faults? Do you want someone who could protect you no matter the cost?" he whispered into his ear before licking it lovingly, Inuyasha arching into him lightly as he whimpered.

He repressed a smile at his willingness, his body already ready to become one with him and he was so close to becoming one with his mind he could almost taste it. He continued his ministrations on Inuyasha's ear, licking it to show his willingness to protect him in sickness and health, cleaning his ear on both outside and inside, his skin sour while his fur had a woodsy taste to it, a light moan escaping Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha didn't know why Sesshomaru was licking him but it felt good anyway, his tongue soft and hot but rough and thorough, Inuyasha's ear twitching under his unexpected but acceptable care. Inuyasha started to pant lightly and arched even further into Sesshomaru, whimpering for more attention. Inuyasha knew it was wrong but it just felt so good, his member hardening fully under Sesshomaru's care. "Not yet pup," Sesshomaru husked into his ear, the whoosh of air on his wet appendage causing Inuyasha to shiver.

He bit his lip to cease any more whimpers or moans, not sure he wanted to give Sesshomaru something if he wasn't going to give back. It took a while for Sesshomaru to realize Inuyasha had gone silent, nearly chuckling at his childishness. "Open your legs," Sesshomaru husked into his ear, Inuyasha doing as he bid, trying not to whimper at him to hurry up. Sesshomaru smirked… two can play at that game.

He lowered himself between Inuyasha's thighs, their clothed erections rubbing against each other, producing mind numbing friction. Inuyasha accidently let a gasp escape, his thighs tightening around Sesshomaru so he wouldn't leave. "Good puppy," Sesshomaru teased as he reached between them and groped Inuyasha's clothed erection, a low whine escaping Inuyasha as he struggled in his grasp. "No," Inuyasha whispered, whimpering when Sesshomaru started to rub him through his clothing, his hips bucking up involuntary.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, releasing his clothed erection and moving to get up, Inuyasha's thighs holding him in place. "Do you want me to leave Inuyasha? Do you want me to just leave you alone so you can mourn again?" Sesshomaru asked in his stoic voice, rubbing Inuyasha's outer thigh absently, the pup still not looking at him. "Kagome told me something… something they did in her time," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru's fingers that were lightly kneading his flesh stopping for a s second at the unexpected reply, but quickly resuming when Inuyasha whimpered lightly.

"She called it… dating or something like that," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the blush he saw on Inuyasha's cheeks but patiently waited for him to continue. To be honest Sesshomaru was getting a little impatient, he wanted to fuck Inuyasha and claim him already so if he was pregnant he wouldn't abort their pup but Inuyasha was new to all of this and he would be the big brother and mate and help him…"It's like courting except we don't have sex… until we're both ready for it," Inuyasha finished, Sesshomaru nearly choking on the oxygen he breathed in.

No sex? What type of courtship was that? You can't get to know somebody inside and out if you don't have sex! Sesshomaru took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing it was his oncoming musk and not him that was saying that. Inside he didn't truly believe that. "If that is what you wish, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru agreed, Inuyasha gasping in shock as he turned his head to look at Sesshomaru, his ears twitching in disbelief of what he just heard. "If this strange courtship will satisfy you, I'll do it," Sesshomaru said in a strong voice, determined to claim Inuyasha, and soon.

Inuyasha lay there, gaping like a fish. Oh my god, what did he just suggest? Why the hell did Sesshomaru agree? And why the hell was he even this close to the man? Inuyasha released Sesshomaru and scooted away a little, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, linking his fingers together. His face heat up and he coughed in a pitiful attempt to make the heat go away. "Go to sleep now," Sesshomaru said as he got up, Inuyasha finding the grass way more interesting than his brothers body. Oh look at the beautiful sea of green…

"We'll be arriving at our home soon, sleep some so you won't feel even more tired when you wake," Sesshomaru ordered, walking away and through a tree, Inuyasha gasping as he all of a sudden disappeared. What the hell?


	5. Chapter 5

Needless Desires

Summary: 52 years after Naraku's death, Inuyasha gets pregnant by Sesshomaru. The pup he conceived was special, unique, and a powerful demon was going to use it for its impending advantage to bring back everyone's worst nightmare.

Chapter 5

Authors note: What the hell am I doing? I have accepted the fact that this story is as random as my speech so whoever has the guts to say they like it… Oh and sorry for taking so long to put this up, CST and all. Oh and my story Snickers it was supposed to be serious but then I suck at those stories so for now on it going to be sexual… Just start at the third chapter because that when it becomes sexual…. Hope you like!

I watched my little brother as he slept peacefully on my fur, his face partially hidden and his body nearly one with mine, his legs entangled with my own in an unconscious act to get closer to his mate. We laid on a king sized bed in my personal chambers, having arrived not too long ago. The ends of his hair were lightly singed but besides that, the evidence of his kidnapping was permanently erased, bruises no longer blemishing his skin. He was stripped naked of all clothing as I had ordered, wanting to watch his condition, the poison I had injected making his veins a dark purple.

They would eventually leave along with the poison though, my fingers lightly tracing his jugular vein, soothing the skin, calming him. The bond had not been sealed so the fear of abortion if he was pregnant was still present; I had made sure a medicine man checked on him regularly, not wanting to have any quarrels that could potentially harm the pup. I sighed and looked to Inuyasha, not liking how the poison made his veins an ugly purple, the color not going with his skin.

I leaned against the bed frame and closed his eyes. I could just give him the antidote but it would hurt the potential pup in his stomach. I opened my eyes and looked to Inuyasha again, the pup shifting and laying on his to stomach, a deep sigh leaving his lips.

Sesshomaru reached over when he saw something he must have looked over, pulling down the white blanket off his younger brothers shoulders, growling low in his throat at what he saw on his back.

As clear as day, a red mark like rash the size of a lemon rested on his once blemish free skin, the mark portraying a whip like slash that was scabbed over in some areas around the wound. Sesshomaru growled deeply in displeasure and leaned down, licking the mark. Inuyasha bolted straight up from his sleep with a hiss, bleary eyes full of sleep and traces of anger glaring straight at Sesshomaru. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow at his brothers vulgar language. "Do not curse in my quarters pup, unless there is actual need," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha getting the two meanings to his words. His face flushed red and he glared even harder.

"I would never lower myself so far, Sesshomaru," He retaliated, drawing out his name just to irritate him. Sesshomaru frowned slightly. Inuyasha found himself on his stomach in a blink of an eye. "What the… get the fuck off me Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his older brother, said person straddling his legs and pinning his arms to the bed by his head. "Shut up pup, I'm not going to take you, I thought I agreed to that, remember?" Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha's eyes becoming full of disbelief and curiosity, with slight mortification.

Sesshomaru had never saw so many emotions pass through some body's eyes before, the young pup a puzzle indeed. "Don't move," He said stoically before leaning down once again and sticking out his tongue, swiping at the wound lightly. Inuyasha yelped in pain and tried not to move as Sesshomaru had ordered, tears prickling at his eyes. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha barked angrily, Sesshomaru not caring to answer as he continued to lick Inuyasha's wound, watching as his saliva sizzled on the wound, healing it in a painful though efficient manner.

Inuyasha buried his face into the blankets so Sesshomaru wouldn't see his tears, a sad whimper of pain rumbling in his throat. It hurt but he had been through worse, Inuyasha bit his lip as he tried to catch a grip. He had dealt with worse pain for sure, but for some reason the pain he felt now rivaled all others. Sesshomaru's tongue was rough and bumpy, nothing like the tongue he had kissed before. His tongue though swift, left back saliva that cooled his skin but at the same time caused his entire body to nearly convulse with the urge to vomit from the pain.

"Sesshomaru stop," he finally whimpered, trying to squirm from under him, Sesshomaru's tongue thankfully stopping its painful ministrations, but then Inuyasha yelped in surprise when he felt Sesshomaru's teeth dig into his shoulder, right on his mating mark. His body heated up for a very different reason, Inuyasha going slack in Sesshomaru's grasp as dopamine coursed through his veins, his traitorous blood flowing to his groin, a deep groan escaping his slightly parted lips.

Sesshomaru smirked with Inuyasha's flesh between his teeth, lightly pulling his teeth out so he wouldn't tear sensitive skin, licking away the blood that immediately started to flow out. He tasted his poison on his tongue, the taste bitter and making Inuyasha's blood less then appetizing. He endured it though until he was sure the blood had clotted and scabbed over the wound, Inuyasha so slack in his grasp he was sure he would be sucked into the bed. He growled lightly in approval and returned to his back, the rash almost completely gone from Inuyasha's beautiful skin.

He returned to it and licked the pea size portion left, accidently scraping up a scab and causing Inuyasha to bleed. The pup was too aroused to notice so Sesshomaru continued to lap at it, licking away the evidence even the wound did not clot and scab over. Determined, he continued to lap at the wound even though the blood tasted terrible, not noticing the veins in Inuyasha's body were becoming less visible, going back to becoming invisible under tan skin. Sesshomaru looked up when he felt Inuyasha shift, the hanyou looking down at him with lust clouded eyes.

He licked the wound swiftly one more time before he raised and tilted his head to the side, his eyebrow rising in question. Inuyasha whispered something that was to low even for his ears to pick up, Sesshomaru frowning. Inuyasha's face was red from arousal but Sesshomaru noticed it became even darker, Inuyasha's eyes closing tightly. "What did you say," Sesshomaru asked, licking the blood from his lips even though it didn't taste that good.

Inuyasha didn't open his eyes but he did hide his face in the covers again, his butt wiggling slightly. "Can you go lower? With the licking," Inuyasha mumbled, Sesshomaru's eyes though stoic widening slightly. "But I though you said not until were both ready," Sesshomaru replied, looking back to Inuyasha's back and smirked a little when he saw that it had finally scabbed over. Inuyasha whimpered and looked back to Sesshomaru, knowing he was going to regret this. "We won't… I'll pleasure you if you pleasure me…" he trailed off when Sesshomaru's eyes met his own, Inuyasha gulping at the arousal in his brothers usually stoic eyes.

"What type of pleasure?" Sesshomaru asked even though he released Inuyasha's wrist and instead filled his hands with his brother thighs, massaging them lightly at the junction of his butt and thigh. Inuyasha gripped the sheets and arched his back at the strange sensation, not sure if it tickled or felt good. "I'll…ah…" he moaned and arched further to get away from the feeling as Sesshomaru's hand went lower, now massaging the back of thighs. "I'll suck…" he bit his lip to stifle another moan when he felt Sesshomaru's tongue lick the top of the crease of his ass, his hands tightening in the sheets.

"You'll suck what?" Sesshomaru urged on, Inuyasha ready to just hit him in his oversized head at his dumb question, it was painfully obvious. "I'll suck your dick," he whispered, moaning when Sesshomaru got off his legs and lifted him by his waist, making him support himself on his knees and elbows. He yelped in surprise when Sesshomaru slapped his ass harshly, his head turning to look over his shoulder, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Say it again pup, I'm afraid I didn't hear you," Sesshomaru said evenly, Inuyasha wondering how he can stay so calm even though his arousal clearly pushed at his hakamas, begging for release.

He swallowed and opened his lips, swiping his tongue at his bottom lip before he spoke again. "I'll…"I'll suck your dick," Inuyasha repeated, yelping when Sesshomaru smacked his ass again, his teeth biting into his bottom lip to stifle any more embarrassing noises. His ass burned, and the force from the slaps traveled up his body as Sesshomaru continued to repeatedly spank him, light breathy groans escaping his clenched teeth. "Who's a little slut?" Sesshomaru growled; Inuyasha whimpering as he was smacked again, the hand finally stopping as it caressed his raw flesh.

Inuyasha wouldn't answer but instead just whimpered a high pitched, pained whimper, the lust he felt right then making it a husky. Why was he so turned on by Sesshomaru smacking him? Punishing him for something he didn't even know the answer to? He shivered when he felt Sesshomaru's warm lips touch his red cheeks, the warmth soothing his flesh but at the same time burning it with its touch. "Good boy," Sesshomaru purred as he massaged the raw flesh lightly_,_ Inuyasha whimpering at the stinging, though exceptional attention.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha lifting his head from where it had buried itself onto the bed and looking to Sesshomaru, nodding his head as he bit his lower, abused lip, his ears pressed against his head. "Do you want me to make it feel better?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked into Inuyasha's slightly damp face, not feeling any guilt for spanking him earlier. He knew Inuyasha liked it. Inuyasha nodded hesitantly and Sesshomaru looked away from his eyes and back to his ass, spreading Inuyasha's legs a little more so he would be a little more exposed.

Inuyasha felt weird as the air touched his exposed orifice, hiding his face in the damp sheets and trying to calm his stomach, butterflies flying everywhere. He moaned when Sesshomaru's tongue touched his twitching orifice, the tongue slowly sliding up till it reached the beginning of the crease of his ass. He shivered at the feeling, the tongue once again smooth and hot, the air immediately cooling him though, sending a sliver of ice up his spine. It didn't really feel all that good to be honest, it wasn't a bad feeling or a good feeling necessarily, he thought it was a little weird though.

He gasped as Sesshomaru's tongue tried to breach his orifice, winning against his clenching muscles and sliding in a little, the wet appendage inside him making him nearly pull away as he moaned so loud the entire castle probably heard. What the… What the hell just happened? Inuyasha panted as he looked over his shoulder, clenching his teeth to hold back another moan when that devilish tongue delved back inside.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha moaned out, fisting the sheets as Sesshomaru's tongue delved a little deeper, rubbing against his inner walls and making him shiver. Inuyasha nearly whimpered when Sesshomaru pulled away, his devilish tongue licking his outside orifice once again. "I am licking you, your just extremely sensitive, like a female," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha's face twisting into a grimace. "I'm not a female so stop comparing me to one," Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru smirking at his brother's childishness.

"You are gifted Inuyasha, it is the truth," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha's face heating up like a furnace. "How do you suppose you are to have my pup? Once you've conceived your body will change and yes, you will have female parts Inuyasha," Inuyasha was about to reply with a crude remark but instead a long drawn out moan escaped his lips as Sesshomaru licked inside him, his tongue so pleasuring that it made him feel sick. He groaned when Sesshomaru delved his tongue deeper, his entire body jerking when he licked something even more sensitive than his inner walls, the urge to vomit becoming overwhelming. He covered his mouth before kicking Sesshomaru away, the demon grunting as he fell off the bed.

Inuyasha sprang up, not caring to cover himself as he practically scrambled off the bed and ran for a potted plant in the corner, throwing up his entire stomach into the undeserving plant. It screams of disgust went ignored as he continued to vomit, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see it. He shivered when he felt a hand on his back, welcoming the hand that lifted his hair away from his face even though it was already ruined. Hot tears of pain cascaded down his face as he vomited up the last of whatever he had eaten, a deep groan of disgust and pain stolen from his lips. He groaned and nearly fell to his knees, but Sesshomaru caught him and lowered him a little more gracefully so he wouldn't hurt himself.

As he continued to puke up his innards, one thought was clear in his mind. He would rather die than have female parts.


	6. Chapter 6

Needless Desires

Summary: 52 years after Naraku's death, Inuyasha gets pregnant by Sesshomaru. The pup he conceived was special, unique, and a powerful demon was going to use it for its impending advantage to bring back everyone's worst nightmare.

Chapter 6

Authors note: Okay I read a lot of fanction (Yaoi mind you) and realized all the people keep saying please review with a big smiley face. So everyone review good or bad just so it could help me better my writing. Oh and I plan on writing a pure smut story for every anime I've ever read or seen, so that goes for Loveless, Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children, Naruto, Soul Eater, and etc… oh and the pregnancy starts, sorry it took me so long!… Thank you and enjoy.

"Inuyasha you have to see Daisuke, he is the medicine man," Sesshomaru said stoically as his little brother's retching continued to fill the void of silence that should have been filled with Inuyasha's crude remarks. "Just go away Sesshomaru," Inuyasha's hoarse voice replied from behind the shoji screen, Sesshomaru frowning in displeasure. Outside he was a motionless wall, but on the inside he was worried. He and Inuyasha were still not fully mates, and the fear of abortion, especially at this time was more prominent then before.

Sesshomaru held back a sigh and closed his eyes, reaching for his inner youkai, letting it take temporary control and reach out for Inuyasha's like he had done before. Sadly it would be harder, considering the fact he was asleep last time but Sesshomaru managed. He was doing this for the pup, not Inuyasha anyway. He heard a deep groan before he was submerged in a world of white, his lungs momentarily fighting for air as he breached the barrier of Inuyasha's mind.

"Kagome," a saddened voice whispered, Sesshomaru's eyes opening slowly to see he stood in a field of flowers, the pup leaning against a sakura tree, the girl who Inuyasha had lost 50 years ago held tight in his embrace, his red haori hiding her face from the world we all have learned to live in. Sesshomaru got up from his crouched position and resisted to growl, displeased that the hanyou still thought of the woman who only caused him pain. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, removing her face from the confines of Inuyasha's haori, her eyes hollowed and teary, saddened and tired.

"No," Inuyasha whispered, looking down to her and holding her even closer. "I did this to you, I let my desires hurt you more than any demon ever has…I'm sorry." Sesshomaru held back a snort of disgust and started walking over to the two, his claws hissing poison. Kagome looked up and looked slightly surprised before she smiled sadly at Sesshomaru, recognition and finality in her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes like small waterfalls of despair as she sat up and pressed her forehead against Inuyasha's, the hanyou leaning in for a kiss, Kagome only letting their lips brush before she pulled away, putting her hand on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered, unable to look into his eyes, looking back to me and standing, Inuyasha looking up to her in confusion. "Kagome," he whispered as he reached for her, the girl ignoring his silent plea as she walked towards Sesshomaru, her jaw set, her eyes understanding, though icy. Her shaking hands slowly undid her obi, letting her kimono slide from her shoulders slowly, Sesshomaru nearly faltering in his steps as her thin, pale body was exposed, blue veins visible all over her skin. The only indication of life was her swollen stomach, the blue veins scabbed over and bleeding in some areas.

"Kagome what are doing," Inuyasha asked worriedly as he got up, seeing Sesshomaru and gasping. "What the…stay away from her Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, growling low in his throat warningly. "Do it," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru looking away from Inuyasha and back to her, his stoic façade becoming even colder. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her, Kagome easily putting up a barrier, burning Inuyasha when he made contact with it. Only Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the barrier, Sesshomaru raising his claws and wrapping them around Kagome's neck, the girl not even flinching as the poison burned her skin and pumped into her blood stream, blood slipping from between her lips.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled over and over, tetsusaiga failing to transform as he took it out, the hanyou hitting the barrier with it anyways, tears spilling down his face. "Take ca-care of my baby," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru growling low in his throat, tightening his grip, close to severing her head from her shoulders. "Take ca-care of Inu-Inuyasha," she choked out before her head was torn from her shoulders, her blood staining Sesshomaru's haori and the barrier that was slowly starting to dissipate.

Inuyasha screamed as he ran to her fallen body, her remains slowly becoming burnt and ashy like a burning photo, her entire body deflating and exploding in a gush of sakura blossoms, the petals flying away in the wind. Inuyasha could not even reach her before there was nothing left, his eyes engulfed with rage and sadness. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled in anger as he ran up to him, Sesshomaru easily catching his wrists before he could land a punch, Inuyasha struggling against him and screaming incoherent words, his eyes shut tight as he refused to believe the one he loved was gone.

"Silence pup," Sesshomaru growled as he pushed the hanyou down and onto the grass, pinning him to the cold ground with his weight as he laid himself over him. "Get off me you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru growling in intimidation, Inuyasha growling right back. "Let her go, she wanted to die," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha glaring at him with teary eyes, not caring that they were in such a compromising position. "She was my love! She loved me when you cast me to the winds like an unwanted pet!" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru's eyes bleeding red.

He slashed his claws down his red haori and hakamas and lightly nicking skin, Inuyasha's eyes widening as he tried to push Sesshomaru off him. "Your mine Inuyasha, you're my pet and I can discard you if I wish," Sesshomaru growled, tearing off the remaining strings of clothing that covered Inuyasha's body, leaving him exposed and vulnerable beneath him. Inuyasha tried to push him away, his eyes wide with fear and realization. "No!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to cover himself, Sesshomaru backhanding him for his defiance, Inuyasha whimpering at the pain. Sesshomaru undid his obi and pushed down his hakamas so they crunched up near his knees, Inuyasha clawing the earth in attempt to get away.

"I am everything to you Inuyasha, your mate, your lord, and your brother. I own you and as long as I do, that woman better not ever cross your mind again," Sesshomaru growled as he lined himself up with Inuyasha's anus, sneering as he felt his brothers fluids soak the tip of his engorged dick, Inuyasha's body already beginning to change. "You're a slut Inuyasha, imitating fear, yet, finding arousal in the punishment you are about to receive. Tell me how it feels Inuyasha? What is it like to be my slut?" Sesshomaru growled into his ear before he thrust all of his girth into Inuyasha's sweet hole, tearing a scream of pain from his throat.

He didn't let Inuyasha adjust, immediately pulling back out before thrusting back in with even more vigor, his head bowed as he let the deliciousness of Inuyasha's anus squeeze his girth in an effort to push it out, the pup screaming beneath him as he pounded his fist against his chest like it would stop him, tears rolling down his temples and cheeks, his head thrown back and mouth wide open as he voiced his pain. Sesshomaru moved his hands from Inuyasha's hips and placed one hand on the side of Inuyasha's head, the other running over Inuyasha's mating mark, the skin around it red and hot.

Inuyasha whimpered as something besides pain ran up and down his spine in an almost comforting, though arousing manner. He closed his eyes as he started to pant raggedly, his hands unclenching as he wrapped them around Sesshomaru's neck, digging them into his back as tried to fight off his own awakening lust and want. He groaned with every thrust, his head thrashing back and forth as he tried to ward off the mist that shadowed his brain, his senses going haywire. Sesshomaru's musk of arousal and the soft under layering of cinnamon from his natural scent were drowning him, suffocating them with their presence. He could smell Sesshomaru's bitter precum and felt it lightly stain his insides, Sesshomaru's sweat slick skin exposed layered with a fine group of goose bumps, his hair that fell over his shoulders tickling his contracting stomach muscles, teasing him with their delicate touch.

His legs that were on either side of Sesshomaru laying on the floor numbly raised and squeezed either side of Sesshomaru tightly as Inuyasha moaned loudly and bucked up to meet Sesshomaru's inhuman thrust, the friction down below burning his skin and leaving him in hunger for more. Inuyasha was insatiable, clawing at Sesshomaru's back like a cat, his head thrown back and throat exposed in submission. The man above him panted heavily as he tried to reach that spectacular orgasm only Inuyasha could give him.

Inuyasha howled at the top of his lungs when his prostate was hit dead on, his inner walls clamping down on Sesshomaru's length as pleasure shot all over his body like a thousand bolts of lightning. Inuyasha had no idea what had gotten into him, he felt mortified for acting in such a way but he couldn't muster up the thought to care anymore, whoring himself to this man, even if only for now. He was afraid but the savage lust he felt covered all traces, turning him into a clawing, mewling, screaming mess. His head fell on the ground heavily as he groaned.

Inuyasha choked on a moan as Sesshomaru ran a finger over his hardened nipple, Inuyasha swatting his hand away and growling lightly in warning. He never liked it when people touched his nipples, the simple action always bringing him back to a coherency he really didn't want at the moment. He bit his lip to stifle any more noises, running his hand down his body and wrapping it around his swollen girth, fisting himself closer to release. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he became closer, speeding up his tempo as he squirmed in the grass, crying out unintentionally as he was close to releasing, his thighs clamping down harder on Sesshomaru as he neared.

He licked his bottom lip and arched his back, his hand movements jerky as he went even faster, Sesshomaru leaning down to kiss his exposed neck, sucking on the protruding vein. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he came, his mouth open in a silent scream, his entire body tensing up, Sesshomaru grunting in pleasure as his anal walls clamped around him like a fist. Inuyasha slowly relaxed as he came down from his sex induced high, his breathing heavy and hitching in some places as Sesshomaru continued to thrust into him, Inuyasha's head falling to the side lazily.

He moaned as Sesshomaru went into a kneeling position and lifted his thighs so only his upper body was still in contact with the ground as he thrust into him harder, his abused prostate throbbing almost painfully inside him before he felt Sesshomaru's cock throb rhythmically and release his seed into him, staining his insides, his body shivering at the still new feeling. It felt hot and sticky making him want to wash it out, but at the same time it was warm and soothing to his abused insides, Inuyasha sighing as his every muscle relaxed.

Sesshomaru grunted as he felt a wave of emotions and thoughts that were not his own hit him, a small smile he would never show anybody pulling at his lips as he laid his head on Inuyasha's shoulder, his youkai howling in triumph. The bond was finally complete; Inuyasha was finally, truly his. He chuckled as he rubbed his nose against Inuyasha's neck, Inuyasha's thoughts and emotions like the most vibrant, though mellow colors in his mind. He had no idea how he did it, but he was glad he finally did.

He lowered one hand and let it run over Inuyasha's still muscular though soft belly, glad that he was finally able to relax and not fear the prospect of abortion. He frowned lightly as he thought over the fact that miscarriage was now the only problem in his way this early in the pregnancy. He sighed and pulled out of Inuyasha, the pup whimpering lightly, his arms still holding onto him tightly. Sesshomaru let him just this once to cuddle with Inuyasha, the pup resting his head on Sesshomaru's chest when he rolled over and pulled Inuyasha on top of him. He groaned when he grew hard again when his train of thought portrayed a vibrant Inuyasha with a swollen belly that carried his pup, the hanyou already fast asleep, a knowing smirk adorning his lips.


End file.
